ididntdoitfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TheShipper101/Lindy Breaks Garrett
Scene 1- Rumble Juice Lindy- Hey guys where is Logan and Garrett Jasmine- I think Logan is at his job Delia- And Garrett is dealing with a problem Lindy- What kind? Delia- I dont know something with his girlfriend (Lindy starts smiling) Jasmine- Whats wiith the smile Lindy- I'm not smiling Jasmine- Are you happy that there might be a problem Lindy- Of course not (Garrett and Logan walks in) Lindy- WHATS THE PROBLEM WITH YOU AND YOUR GIRLFRIEND Logan- Wow.. how about hi guys how r u Lindy- yea yea yea(pushes logan on the couch) Whats going on Jasmine- Okay... Lindy you're scaring me Lindy- Okay maybe I came out a little to strong Garrett- A little? Lindy- Maybe alot Garrett- Why are you so interested Lindy- Why are you stalling Garrett- Nothing me and Hailey are...good Delia- Its something juicy Garrett- its nothing Delia- I bet she broke up with you and your embarresed... I would be Jasmine- Delia if that was the truth thats mean to say Delia- Its not mean its reality Garrett- We did break up Delia- I KNEW IT Garrett- But I broke up with her Lindy- Why? Garrett- That is between me and Hailey Logan- And me Garrett- Dude?! Logan- What i was there Jasmine- Come on we are all friends Garret- True.. But its between me and her Logan- And me Garrett- We get it Lindy- But.. Garrett- I need to start my shift soon Logan- And I need to study, Later (Logan leaves and Garrett walks behind the counter) Lindy- So why do you think the broke up Jasmine- Does it matter Lindy- YES Delia- Wow you got it bad for Garrett (Lindy bits lip) OPENING Scene 2- Lindy's Bedrrom Lindy- Okay as you can see on this white board we know Garrett and Hailey split and Logan knows. Logan isnt easy to get secrets out of but Garrett is so all we need to do is trick Garrett into telling us and if that doesnt work we can find out by getting Logan to talk to Garrett about the situation while I listen through the wall. We do that my tricking Logan into thinking they are alone. Jasmine- Or you can just ask Hailey and if that doesn't work just pressure Garrett into telling you Lindy- Or we can do that Delia- Well this was fun but I need to meet Brandon Jasmine- And I am going to the park with Owen. Later Lindz (Jasmine and Delia leave) Lindy- Okay its up to me to find out Scene 3- Rumble Juice Lindy- Hey thanks for meeting me Hailey- No problem. Where is the rest of the gang Lindy- They are at my house I am meeting them later anyway let get to the point why did you and Garrett break up Hailey- I dont think I should tell you Lindy- Please I want to know Hailey- Okay. Apparently there is another girl he likes Lindy- There is!? Hailey- Yea.. he said he didnt want to date me while he lliked someone else Lindy- Thankyou so much and I am sorry you guys split Hailey- Its okay I just hope he is happy (Hailey starts to leave) Lindy- Oh one more thing did he tell you who Hailey- No sorry Lindy- Its okay Scene 4- Basement (The gang is there) Lindy- I KNOW WHY!? Jasmine- Know why what Lindy- I know why Garrett and Hailey brokeup Garrett- YOU DO Logan- YOU DO Jasmine/Delia- YOU DO Lindy- Garrett why dont you tell everyone before I do Garrett- Fine Delia- We need some popcorn (Everyone looks at here weird) Delia-Or not Garrett- Anyway we broke up because I like someone else and i felt guilty dating Hailey Logan- I have been down that road. You like someone who isnt your girlfriend so you break up with your girlfriend to be with that person but then the other girl ends up not dating you and you're left single. It stinks (Everyone just looks at him) Jasmine- When was this Logan- YOU DONT NEED TO KNOW (He says nervously) Lindy- Okay getting off.. that. Who is the girl Garrett- I'm not saying I havent even told Hailey Lindy- When will we find out Garrett- Eventually Logan- Great another thing Lindy is going to hold on to and never let go. Lindy- no i wont (Everyone looks at her) Lindy- I wont I promise Scene 5- School Logan- Okay so why dont you want to say who the girl is Garrett- Because I am afraid what people will think Logan- You can tell me. i promise I wont say anything and I wont judge Garrett- You promise Logan- I swear Garrett- But do you promise Logan- Yes I promise Garrett- Okay its someone in our group Logan- Is it Jaz because thats gonna make it awkward between me and you besides I call her after her and Owen breakup Garrett- Dont worry its not Jaz Logan-Delia? Isnt she dating Brandon Garrett- Yes and its not Delia Logan- Well the only one left is... my sister... You like Lindy Garrett- Yes but you cant say anything Logan- I wont I promise I dont want anyone to know you have a crush on my sister Garrett- Seriously? Logan- Sorry I'm still freaked out Scene 6- Lindy's bedroom Lindy- This is killing me Jasmine- Do you want to find out that bad Lindy- Yesssss Delia- Why dont you tell him you like him and hope for the best Jasmine- I dont think she should do that remember when I liked Logan I would have DIED if he ever found out Lindy- I just want to know if its me Jasmine- Wow you really like him Lindy- Yea and the weird thing is I never thought I would Delia- Eww gross (Delia's phone goes off) Delia- Yay its my fella (they look at her) Delia- Its okay when I do it FINAL Scene- Scene 7- Rumble Juice (the gang is there) Lindy- I swear Mr. Bruckner's fly was down the whole time Jasmine- And no one said something Lindy- Nope (The whole gang is laughing until Hailey walks up) Hailey- Hey guys *At the same time* Lindy/ Jaz/ Delia- Hey Logan- Sup Garrret- Hi Hailey- I hope I'm not bothering you Lindy- No not at all Garrett- Do you need to talk to me Hailey- Actually I need to talk too Lindy (Everyone acts suprise) Lindy- Sure (they walk over near the door) Lindy- Watcha need Hailey- I had one person I thouught he likes but I am not sure Lindy- Who? Hailey- You Lindy- Me Hailey- I see the way he looks at you I know its you. Anyway I have to run but nice talking to you (Hailey runs out the door) Lindy- Wait (walks back over to the gang) Garrett- What did she need Lindy- Truthfully Garrett-Yes Lindy- She um had a thought about who you um like Garrett- Oh really (Garrett starts sweating) Delia- You okay Garrett- Yea I'm fine. Lindy continue Lindy- You want to know um who Garret- Yea.... Lindy- Okay um she said me (there is a silence) Garrett- And did you believe her Lindy- That why I told you. Was she correct Garrett- I dont know answer the question Lindy- I dont know you answer the question Jasmine- Okay I just got a phone call from awkwardness and its telling me we should leave you two alone Logan- Yea I could use another smoothie Delia- I wanna stay Jasmine- Delia Delia- But (Jasmine pulls Delia's hair) Delia-Owwwww (Lindy and Garrett are now alone on the couch) Lindy- Who is the girl Garrett- All I have to say is you know her Lindy- Okay how well Garrett- you know her good Lindy- Okay.. I'm not getting it out of you Garrett- I promise you will find out.. just not now.. Hailey can guess all she wants but she might not be correct or she might Lindy- Understood. I think I am just gonna head to my house with Delia and Jaz Garrett- Okay bye Lindy- bye (Lindy walks up to Jaz and Delia) Lindy- he didnt tell me and thats okay Jasmine- Good now lets get manicures (Now camera focus on Garrett and Logan on couch) Logan- How did it go Garrett- I'll tell her but when I'm sure Logan- Good. Now what do you want to do Betty- He needs to get his butt behind the counter (hands him is uniform) (to himself) Logan- This is going to be a crazy year THE END!!! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts